Historia w XVII wieku
Warszawa w XVII wieku – w tym okresie nadal postępuje rozwój miasta, jednak jest on spowalniany przez wielkie katastrofy, jakie dosięgają miasto w XVII wieku, szczególnie dwa pożary z 1607 oraz 1669 roku, a także zniszczenia wynikające z działań wojennych podczas potopu szwedzkiego. Mimo to z tego okresu pochodzi szereg interesujących budowli, które do dzisiaj tworzą charakter miasta: Kolumna Zygmunta, Pałac Krasińskich czy Pałac w Wilanowie. Wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce pomiędzy 1601 a 1700 rokiem. Siedziba władców Rzeczypospolitej Panowanie Zygmunta III Wazy Nowy wiek rozpoczął się dla Starej Warszawy niefortunnie, w październiku 1602 roku nad miastem przeszła ogromna wichura powodując wiele zniszczeń, zwalając między innymi wieżę kościoła św. Jana. Kilka miesięcy później, na wiosnę 1603 roku wiślana kra zniosła drewniany most Zygmunta Augusta powodując, że Warszawa straciła stałą przeprawę przez rzekę na ponad 250 lat. Przerwanie połączenia natychmiast odbiło się w cenach żywności, gdyż teraz dla komunikacji z Pragą, skąd do miasta docierał spory procent tego typu artykułów, musiał wystarczać prom. Serię katastrof zamknął potężny pożar Starej Warszawy w 1607 roku, zaprószony przez kuchnie polowe rozbite na rynku przez szlachtę. W wyniku pożaru zniszczonych zostało wiele kamienic, w niebezpieczeństwie znalazł się także zamek. Trwały zresztą wciąż prace nad jego rozbudową, ukończono je dopiero w 1622 roku. W międzyczasie, w 1611 roku, do Warszawy na stałe wprowadził się dwór króla Zygmunta. Zrujnowane miasto zostało w miarę szybko odbudowane w całkiem nowym stylu – w oparciu o zachowane gotyckie mury kamienic wznoszono nowe, renesansowe fasady, piętra oraz ornamenty. W tym też okresie powstał pierwszy warszawski wodociąg, który pobierał wodę z rzeczki Bełczącej i drewnianymi rurami pod ulicą Długą przesyłał ją na Nowe i Stare Miasto. Początek XVII wieku był też dobrym okresem dla warszawskich kościołów i klasztorów. W miejscu zniszczonych przez pożar kamienic przy Świętojańskiej powstał kościół Niepokalanego Poczęcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny i św. Ignacego, nowe świątynie powstały także przy Freta (św. Jacka), Pieszej (św. Benona), a z czasem także na Pradze (św. Andrzeja) czy na Senatorskiej (św. Antoniego). Kościół przyczynił się także, wraz z królem Zygmuntem III Wazą, do rozwoju kultury. Mieszczanie zaczęli bogacić się na handlu i coraz częściej aspirować do stanu szlacheckiego, co udało się np. Baryczkom. Warszawiacy coraz chętniej kupowali książki i kształcili się, mimo iż w Warszawie nadal nie było żadnej szkoły wyższej, istniało jedynie sześć szkół elementarnych. right|thumb|250px|Wasyl Szujski przed [[Zygmunt III Waza|Zygmuntem III, obraz Jana Matejki]] Stołeczność Warszawy przypieczętowały także wielkie wydarzenia, jakie działy się na ulicach miasta. Należy do nich zaliczyć na przykład hołdy lenne składane przez pruskich władców każdemu kolejnemu polskiemu królowi, odbywały się one najpierw na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, a potem na Zamku Królewskim. Natomiast 29 października 1611 roku ulicami miasta przeprowadzono wziętego do niewoli cara rosyjskiego Wasyla IV Szujskiego, którego zmuszono do ukorzenia się przed polskim sejmem i królem Zygmuntem III Wazą. right|thumb|250px|[[Michał Piekarski przeprowadza zamach na Zygmunta III Wazę]] Jednak 15 listopada 1620 roku król Zygmunt III Waza ledwie uszedł z życiem. Kiedy podążał ze swoją świtą z zamku do fary, niespodziewanie na ul. Dziekania czekanem zaatakował króla szlachcic Michał Piekarski. Szczęśliwie jednak szybko zareagował królewicz Władysław i odparł atak, a świta obezwładniła napastnika. Schwytany Piekarski podczas przesłuchań został poddany torturom, jednak bredził podczas nich niemiłosiernie, co doprowadziło do powstania porzekadła: Pleść jak Piekarski na mękach. Po procesie Piekarskiego skazano na śmierć i stracono 26 listopada 1620 roku na tzw. "Piekiełku" przy Wąskim Dunaju. Początek lat 20. XVII wieku to także okres wzmożonego zagrożenia tureckiego dla Rzeczypospolitej, w związku z czym zwrócono uwagę na konieczność wybudowania w Warszawie fortyfikacji obronnych. Dlatego też w 1621 roku rozpoczęto budowę rozległo pierścienia wałów i fortyfikacji, które objęły obszar o powierzchni 125 hektarów, zostały ukończone w 1624 roku i nazwane wałami zygmuntowskimi. Dodatkową ich funkcją miała być ochrona miasta przed zarazą, jednak ta i tak dotarła do miasta w 1624 roku, powodując śmierć 2 375 osób, w tym dwóch burmistrzów. Walką z zarazą kierował burmistrz Łukasz Drewno, a ustąpiła ona dopiero po ośmiu miesiącach. Wały wyznaczyły jednak kierunki rozwoju stolicy na najbliższe stulecia, obejmując obszar sięgający ulic Franciszkańskiej, Wałowej (nazwa wzięła się właśnie od wałów), Nalewek czy Czystej. W sąsiedztwie tej przedostatniej ulicy wzniesiono Arsenał Królewski. W 1624 roku powstała też pierwsza drukarnia, należąca do Jana Rossowskiego. Panowanie Władysława IV right|thumb|250px|Warszawa około [[1641 roku]] Po śmierci w 1632 roku króla Zygmunta III nowym władcą został jego syn, Władysław IV. Za jego panowania postępował rozwój Warszawy zapoczątkowany przez jego ojca, na dwór przybywali artyści, muzycy, aktorzy, architekci, do miasta sprowadzone zostało nowe zakony, między innymi pijarzy (przy Długiej), franciszkanie (przy Zakroczymskiej) oraz karmelici bosi (przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu). Powstała też pierwsza stała scena dworska. Najważniejszą jednak inwestycją nowego króla, która do dziś stanowi jeden z symboli Warszawy, było wzniesienie w 1644 roku Kolumny Zygmunta na cześć swojego ojca Zygmunta III Wazy. Nowa budowla budziła radość wśród mieszkańców Rzeczypospolitej oraz jednocześnie zawiść wśród jej wrogów. Przy okazji uporządkowano teren wokół Bramy Krakowskiej. Rok 1643 uznawany jest również za datę wydania pierwszego przewodnika po Warszawie – w utworze Gościniec abo krótkie opisanie Warszawy z okolicznościami jej Adama Jarzębskiego w zabawny, wierszowany sposób ukazywana jest ówczesna Warszawa z przedmieściami, a także Praga. Po kilka słów znalazło się nie tylko o dawnych warszawskich budowlach, ale i nowo wybudowanych dworach i pałacach, np. pałacu Kazimierzowskim czy pałacu Kazanowskich. W całym mieście powstało takich rezydencji magnackich sporo więcej, a i przebudowie uległo wiele mieszczańskich kamienic Starej Warszawy. Druga ćwiartka XVII wieku to także okres, kiedy poza granicami miasta zaczęły kształtować się pierwsze większe prywatne miasteczka, zwane jurydykami. Powstały takie jurydyki jako Nowolipie, Leszno (1648), Kapitulna (1638) czy Grzybów (1650), a ich liczba zwiększy się jeszcze w II połowie XVII wieku oraz w XVIII wieku. Zmiany zachodziły także powoli i na drugim brzegu Wisły, a najznamienitszą z nich było nadanie 10 lutego 1648 roku praw miejskich Pradze. W tym samym roku, 20 maja zmarł król Władysław IV, a sejm elekcyjny na nowego władcę Rzeczypospolitej wybrał 20 listopada 1648 roku Jana Kazimierza. Potop szwedzki right|thumb|250px|[[Warszawa w 1656 roku na rycinie Erika Dahlberga (powiększ)]] Od początku swojego panowania król Jan Kazimierz wraz z żoną Ludwiką Marią Gonzagą starali się zdziałać jak najwięcej na korzyść Warszawy, król wybrał za swoją rezydencję letnią pałac Kazimierzowski, a królowa sprowadziła do Warszawy dwa zakony: wizytek oraz szarytek, które osiadły kolejno przy Krakowskim Przedmieściu oraz Tamce. Coraz silniejsze jednak stawało się zagrożenie wynikające z prowadzonej walki przeciw powstaniu Chmielnickiego oraz rosnącego w siłę państwa szwedzkiego, chętnego przejąć kontrolę nad całym handlem bałtyckim oraz pozbycia się ciążących na wzajemnych stosunkach polskich roszczeniach do szwedzkiej korony. 21 lipca 1655 roku wojska szwedzkie wkroczyły do Wielkopolski rozpoczynając tzw. potop szwedzki, jednak nikt w Warszawie nie sądził, że wrogie wojska dotrą aż do stolicy. Prace fortyfikacyjne trwały bardzo powoli. Armia szwedzka pokonała jednak Polaków pod Ujściem nad Wartą i kierowała się w kierunku Koła, a Jan Kazimierz wyruszył na spotkanie pod Piątkiem ku armii Aleksandra Koniecpolskiego, pozostawiając w Warszawie jedynie 200 żołnierzy. Po przegranej 2 września bitwie pod Sobotą wojska Jana Kazimierza ewakuowały się w kierunku Krakowa, a wojska dowodzone przez króla Karola X Gustawa ruszyły na Warszawę, by zająć ją 8 września 1655 roku. right|thumb|250px|[[Pomnik_Poległym_w_Obronie_Ojczyzny|Pomnik upamiętniający bitwę warszawską przy Wale Miedzeszyńskim]] Tak rozpoczęła się roczna szwedzka okupacja, podczas której nałożono na miasto kontrybucję w wysokości 240 tysięcy złotych, a mimo to szwedzcy żołnierze i tak dopuszczali się gwałtów i grabieży. Szwedzki król wpadł nawet na pomysł przeniesienia będącej solą w oku Kolumny Zygmunta w inne miejsce, licząc na jej "przypadkowe" zniszczenie. Nie doszedł ten pomysł jednak do skutku, gdyż żaden z warszawskich robotników ani rzemieślników nie chciał nawet przymierzyć się do tej pracy. Nieszczególny obrót spraw trwał aż do końca 1655 roku i zmienił się dopiero po udanej obronie Jasnej Góry w grudniu, a kolejne zwycięstwa pod Niskiem i Warką doprowadziły wojska Stefana Czarnieckiego pod Warszawę w kwietniu 1656 roku. 24 kwietnia 1656 roku pod Pragę dotarły pierwsze wojska Adama Sapiehy, które zbudowały na wysokości Solca most pontonowy, którym 30 kwietnia przeprawiły się niektóre jednostki w celu całkowitego zablokowania miasta. W tym czasie Szwedzki zaczęli wzmacniać miejskie fortyfikacje, spalili też na początku maja przedmieścia wraz z Nową Warszawą. Pierwszy nieudany szturm poprowadzono 17 maja. Dnia 30 maja na Pragę dotarły wojska z Janem Kazimierzem na czele, który przeprawił się do Ujazdowa i w Zamku Ujazdowskim umieścił swoją kwaterę. Dnia 2 czerwca zaproponował okrążonym wojskom szwedzkim kapitulację, propozycja została jednak odrzucona. Wkrótce więc pod Warszawą zebrało się około 29 tysięcy polskich żołnierzy wobec około 2,5-tysięcznego regimentu szwedzkiego w oblężonym mieście. Pierwszy szturm generalny na miasto miał miejsce 8 czerwca 1656 roku, i pomimo pewnych sukcesów (np. zajęcia pałacu Biskupów Krakowskich), miasta nie udało się opanować, podobnie jak podczas ponownego szturmu 11 czerwca. 13 czerwca pojawiło się zagrożenie odsieczą ze strony wojsk Jana Adolfa, okazały się one jednak zbyt nieliczne, aby zagrozić, ale konieczność sprawdzenia tego przedłużyła oblężenie o około 10 dni. W międzyczasie, 15 czerwca, król Jan Kazimierz ponowił "śluby lwowskie" zobowiązując się do oswobodzenia ubogich od egzekucji i uciemiężenia wszelakiego. Po przybyciu dodatkowych wojsk tatarskich oraz dział oblężniczych 28 czerwca przystąpiono do drugiego szturmu, który zakończył się fiaskiem. Jednak po sukcesach ostrzału artyleryjskiego 30 czerwca zaczęto kolejny szturm, który doprowadził Szwedów do bardzo złej sytuacji, wobec czego podjęli oni rozmowy kapitulacyjne. Nie przyniosły one jednak rezultatu, więc 1 lipca ponowiono szturm, który wreszcie zakończył się sukcesem i zajęciem Warszawy. Odzyskane miasto było jednak całkowicie zdemolowane, a wiele łupów Szwedzi wywieźli Wisłą w dół rzeki. right|thumb|250px|Bitwa warszawska 1656 roku na rycinie Erika Dahlberga Król Karol Gustaw nie poddał się jednak i próbował siłą odzyskać panowanie nad Polską. Zebrane wojska w połowie lipca wyruszyły w kierunku Warszawy mając na celu zaskoczenie miasta od strony Pragi. Ruchy te zdążył odczytać Jan Kazimierz i do bitwy się przygotował. Wojska szwedzkie dotarły pod miasto 28 lipca, i wtedy też zaczęła się trwająca trzy dni bitwa na obszarze pomiędzy współczesnym Kamionkiem, Saską Kępą i Gocławiem, ale także w okolicach Żerania, Tarchomina i Wawrzyszewa. Bitwa zakończyła się porażką i 3 sierpnia Warszawa ponownie znalazła się pod szwedzką okupacją. Znowu miały miejsce gwałty i grabieże, tym razem już bardziej zorganizowane. Wkrótce Szwedzi miasto opuścili, pozostawiając je całkowicie splądrowane, ale wolne. Jeszcze raz miasto próbowały opanować sprzymierzone ze Szwedami wojska siedmiogrodzkie Jana Rakoczego, co miało miejsce w czerwcu 1657 roku, i choć zostało przejściowo opanowane, to miasto zostało szybko odzyskane. W wyniku potopu szwedzkiego miasto zostało w ogromnej mierze zniszczone, spalono znaczną część przedmieść z Krakowskim Przedmieściem i Nowym Miastem na czele, zabudowania, w tym Zamek Królewski, były ogołocone, zniszczone było około 65% zabudowy, a liczba mieszkańców zmalała z około 20 tysięcy do niespełna 6 tysięcy ludzi. Wiele zagrabionych skarbów zostało wywiezionych do Szwecji, gdzie znajdują się po dziś dzień, wiele zatonęło wraz ze statkami na Wiśle. Zniszczeniu uległ też miejscowości dookoła Warszawy, w tym Białołęka, Bródno, Zerzeń oraz Służew. Pośrednim skutkiem wojny było też zaostrzenie polityki wobec ewangelików. Odbudowa i rozbudowa miasta right|thumb|250px|[[Pałac w Wilanowie]] right|thumb|250px|[[Pałac Krasińskich]] Pomimo ogromnych zniszczeń miasto odbudowano, do czego mocno przyczyniła się magnateria, coraz bardziej rozbudowując swoje pałace. W odbudowie nie przeszkodził nawet pożar i wywołane tym zrabowanie miasta, co wydarzyło się w 1669 roku podczas elekcji, na której potem wybrano na króla Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego. W 1670 roku miasto było już praktycznie odbudowane, odtworzono zabudowę większości ulic, a wśród nowości pojawiła się pierwsza stała poczta umieszczona przy Krzywym Kole. Nieco wcześniej, bo 14 maja 1661 roku powstało także pierwsze w Polsce czasopismo – "Merkuriusz Polski Ordynaryjny". Wznowiono także życie teatralne na dworze królewskim, a jednym z większych wydarzeń było wystawienie Cyda przetłumaczonego na język polski przez Andrzeja Morsztyna, pełnego aluzji do ówczesnej sytuacji politycznej. Po abdykacji króla Jana Kazimierza w 1668 roku na nowego króla wybrano Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego, a dokonano tego 19 czerwca 1669 roku. Jego nieudolne rządy trwały jednak krótko i nie przyniosły Warszawie wiele dobrego, król zmarł 10 listopada 1673 roku we Lwowie. Na nowego króla dnia 21 maja 1674 roku wybrano zasłużonego między innymi w wojnie polsko-tureckiej Jana Sobieskiego. Okres panowania Jana III Sobieskiego był dobrym okresem dla miasta. Choć jego dwór mieścił się na Zamku Królewskim, to król, niechętny Warszawie, postanowił wznieść dla siebie wygodną rezydencję na dalekich przedmieściach, w Milanowie, przemianowanym z tej okazji na "Wilanów". Rozległy pałac wraz z ogrodem zaprojektował dla niego włoski architekt Augustyn Wincenty Locci. Pałac w Wilanowie był swoistą "jaskółką" zmian, jakie narastały wokół oraz wewnątrz miasta, gdyż magnateria także rozpoczęła wznosić dla siebie coraz przestronniejsze dwory. Ustępowały one wielkością wilanowskiemu pałacowi, choć wyzwanie królowi Janowi III Sobieskiemu rzucił Jan Dobrogost Krasiński, który wzniósł dla siebie równie imponującą rezydencją w pobliżu ulicy Miodowej, znaną dziś jako Pałac Krasińskich. Działa także Stanisław Herakliusz Lubomirski, który wznosi dla siebie pawilon łazienki na terenie dzisiejszych Łazienek. Powstawały także kolejne jurydyki. Jan III Sobieski wraz z żoną Marią Kazimierą, zwaną "Marysieńką", ufundowali też szereg innych budowli. Wymienić należy pałacyk królowej w Marymoncie, który po wielu przebudowach istnieje dzisiaj jako Kościół Matki Boskiej Królowej Pokoju przy Gdańskiej, czy Marywil, pierwsze "centrum handlowe" położone w miejscu, gdzie dziś stoi Teatr Wielki. Powiększyła się też liczba zgromadzeń zakonnych w Warszawie, para królewska ufundowała między innymi kościół Przemienia Pańskiego dla kapucynów przy Miodowej czy kościół św. Kazimierza dla benedyktynek–sakramentek przy Rynku Nowego Miasta. Byli także mecenasami kultury, obejmując opiekę nad takimi artystami jak Tylman z Gameren, Augustyn Wincenty Locci, Andreas Schlüter czy Wespazjan Kochowski. Wspomniany Tylman z Gameren szczególnie przyłożył się do rozwoju barokowej architektury, projektując szereg istniejących do dzisiaj budowli. Ten okres w historii miasta zamyka śmierć Jana III Sobieskiego w 1696 roku, a na nowego króla wybrano Wettyna z Saksonii, Augusta II. Zobacz też * Warszawa w XVI wieku * Potop szwedzki * Bitwa warszawska 1656 * Warszawa w XVIII wieku Kategoria:Historia według okresu